Reflection
by SWficfan
Summary: Anakin is given an apprentice that reminds him of himself! Will he be able to save his fragile padawan from the dark side and learn to resist it himself in the process? Or will they both fall lose their way.


**Hey guys so this is my first story!**

**its a story in which Anakin is given a male apprentice that reminds him a lot of himself! Will they both save the galaxy or fall to the dark side? You will see!**

* * *

**Reflections**

The early Coruscant sun shined through the blinds onto Anakin's eyes, he didn't ever want to move from this spot. His body still ached from his most recent mission with Obi Wan, it had been particularly gruelling to begin with and then made doubly so by the appearance of Ventress, who had a particular hatred for Obi Wan and Anakin. She also seemed to be more powerful every time they ran into her.

Anakin opened his senses to the force and found to no surprise at all that Obi Wan was in the kitchen drinking tea, and he goes on at me saying that Im too active, Anakin thinks to himself. He gets up out of the comfort of his bed knowing that Obi Wan will have sensed he was awake, and wouldn't allow him to stay in bed for much longer anyway. He exited his room and slowly made his way over through the living area and deposited himself at the bar stool at the kitchen counter, then quickly placed his forehead on the countertop tiredly. Obi Wan had watched with a small level of amusement at his old padawans laboured movements and shook his head slightly smiling, he had seen this scene for as long as Anakin had been his apprentice.

"Good Morning Anakin" Obi Wan said, his voice laced with amusement. There was a muffled reply from Anakin that the older man assumed was "morning".

"The council have been in contact, they eagerly await our mission report, they also said they have something else they wish to discuss with us". Anakin slowly raised his head with a groan at hearing this.

"Do you think its another mission? Already? They normally give us a day or two to recover first".

"Duty calls Anakin, we are in the middle of a war after all".

"I know master but we are no use to anyone exhausted, especially when lives depend on us".

"I agree but we just need to trust in the wisdom of the council, besides you don't even know if it is a mission yet". Obi Wan made a good point but Anakin remained unsure, the council had never allowed them rest for long. It was understandable as they both got the job done and worked at their best as a team, the unbeatable team some of the holonews networks called them. The Negotiator and The Hero With No Fear was another one they had been bestowed with.

They eventually got ready, most reluctantly on Anakin's part, and left their shared quarters. They walked through the temple in a comfortable silence, Anakin took in the surroundings that had been his home and life since he was nine years old. He missed it when they where away on missions, it always felt like they were gone too long. They stood waiting outside the council chambers for a few moments, Anakin being ever impatient soon piped up.

"Remind me why you rushed me to get ready quickly?"

"Because the council does not like being kept waiting" Obi Wan replied in a tone that he had answered this question a thousand times.

"You mean Mace Windu doesn't like being kept waiting" Anakin quipped rather dryly.

"Anakin its Master Windu. Master".

He didnt get chance to argue as the chamber doors opened and they both stepped into the centre and gave small bows to the Jedi masters.

"Congratulate you, the council does, on another successful mission."

"Thank you Masters" both jedi said in unison.

"What of Ventress?" Typical of Mace to get straight to the point, Anakin thought.

"She was there to steal data but we managed to confront her and reclaim it" Obi Wan answers but Anakin decides to add.

"But she managed to escape again"

Windu and Master Yoda nod at each other a moment.

"Powerful, Dooku's assassin is. The dark side is strong in her." Yoda pauses a moment then continues "Another reason, has the council called you here"

"Yes you mentioned that Master Yoda in your message" Obi Wan says.

"Heard have you, the fate of Knight Corran and his apprentice?"

Anakin felt a sense of shock from Obi Wan at Yoda's words, something terrible must have happened. They shared a worried look before Obi Wan answered.

"No? What has happened to them both?" Obi Wan tried his hardest to sound completely calm.

"We are still not fully aware of all the details, but as you know they have both been on a mission in the outer rim for several months now...it would seem a separatist raid killed someone Knight Corra...held very dear"

Anakin didn't like where this was going, it made him think of his currently complicated relationship with Padme, neither of them knew if they where together or not.

"I assume you don't mean his padawan?" Obi Wan questioned.

"No Obi Wan, it appears he became attached to a women he met there, I'm assuming you can guess what happened"

"When she died he fell to the dark side" Anakin filled in, hoping the tremble in his voice wasn't noticeable. This conversation was making him feel very uncomfortable for obvious Padme related reasons.

"And the padawan?!"

"Reluctantly had to fight and kill his own master, as you can imagine this has shaken the boy greatly" Windu finished gravely.

"Arrived late yesterday they did, burned on a pyre tonight, Knight Corran will be"

"I will of course attend, I have known him for a very long time..." Obi Wan hesitated slightly "but this isn't the reason you sent for us...is it Masters?"

"Powerful in the force, young padawan Kylan is, in very fragile state however, he is. Need a powerful master, he does, one that can understand and guide him"

Obi Wan seemed to arrive at the same conclusion as Anakin did after hearing this, little did he know his life was about to change dramatically after today.

"I was not really considering taking on another padawan so soon, but if it is..." Master Yoda cut Obi Wan off.

"Presume too much you do Obi Wan, not you that the council was referring too."

Now THIS caught Anakin's attention, they wanted him to train a padawan! He didn't feel ready for such a responsibility and anyway if the boy was as fragile as they claim how could he help? He could barely control his own emotions! He had so many protests but seemed to have lost temporary use of his voice.

"Masters with all due respect Anakin has only been a knight himself for a year, and with the war..."

"Less time, had you been a knight Obi Wan, before you took knight Skywalker as your apprentice".

This put a stop to any argument that Obi Wan was trying to give, he bowed his head slightly in respect to Master Yoda's comment. Luckily Anakin had managed to find his voice again.

"Why would you assign me an apprentice that is fragile when this council is always telling me how reckless I am?" Anakin said with barely contained annoyance.

"He is not a young apprentice Skywalker, you are barely 6 years his elder. The council feels that you may be able to learn things from each other, you might even learn some responsibility" Mace snapped back with equal attitude.

"Im sorry masters I just don't feel ready"

"Think on it, you must."

They walked out of the council chamber with Anakin feeling at least a little relieved that they had given him time to think about it. Both he and his old master walked in silence for awhile, clearly contemplating what had just happened.

"I think you should do it Anakin" Obi Wan said quietly, this surprised him greatly.

"Weren't you just trying to argue against it?"

"Yes, but I can see what they are saying, you know what its like to struggle with your feelings, by teaching you might both learn how to cope with it"

"Master...I just don't think I will be good enough at it, I wish they had asked you instead"

"I believe you can do this Ani, its not like you to sell yourself short. And I will help you every step of the way, I owe it to you and to Corra" Obi Wan put his hand on Anakin's shoulder in a comforting gesture, the younger man could feel his masters confidence in him.

"I will...definitely consider it master"

"Are you coming to the cremation tonight?"

Anakin nodded, he should at least go and show his respects.

At the cremation...

Anakin and Obi Wan joined the solemn crowd of Jedi circling around the slab that the fallen knight was being laid to rest on, eventually the body was set on fire and everyone was quiet.

He noticed that Obi Wan kept glancing over at a blonde haired boy to the side of them both, from the swirl of conflicting emotions broadcasting from the boy in waves it was safe to assume that this was Corrans apprentice. The boys blue eyes stared blankly at the flames as they consumed the body of the knight, Anakin Realised that he had met this boy before...

Anakin and Obi Wan had just finished in the archives and where walking out when a master and his apprentice walking towards them greeted Obi Wan, both masters greeted each other enthusiastically and soon got talking, seemingly to forget about their respective padawans even being there. The young padawan smiled shyly up at the taller padawan, the sun was shining on this boys bright blonde hair and Anakin couldnt help but feel this boy radiated the light side.

" Are you really the chosen one?" The boy asked quietly.

" I don't feel like it most of the time, master Obi Wan is always telling me off for something" Anakin shrugged but gave the boy a reassuring smile that he didn't mind the question.

" Your master always has to push you if he knows what your capable of, its his job!" He told Anakin alittle more confidently and with a small giggle.

Anakin decided he liked this young boy, most of the time he felt very judged by other apprentices, whether it be because he used to be a slave or because he was the chosen one he didn't know.

"Whats your name?"

"Kylan" he said with a confused expression.

"Well between me and you Kylan, I think Master Obi Wan scolds me because he enjoys being grumpy!" The younger boy laughed and smiled.

" Master Corra says that you will do great things for the Jedi order!" Anakin practically had to hide his blush at the comment and the enthusiasm it was spoken with.

"Really? I wish Obi Wan felt the same!" He replied in a surprised tone, this boys infectious attitude affecting him.

"I bet he does! He just knows what your capable of so he has to push you"

The older boy nodded at this, he hadn't considered it that way before.

Both masters finished their conversation and walked back to their padawans sides. The masters said their goodbyes and as they walked past each other Kylan gave Anakin a small wave and said "It was nice meeting you Anakin Skywalker".

Obi Wan still kept glancing at the boy, caught up in a different memory entirely. The combination of the boys looks and the emotions swirling around him reminded Obi Wan painfully of Anakin when they where at Qui-Gons funeral, who had a much similar look on his face as he stared into the fire as Kylan does now.

Other similarities between the two stood out to Obi Wan top. Kylan looked round about to be the same height as Anakin was at that age, possibly a few inches shorter and if it was possible skinnier than Anakin had been. He had dark marks under his eyes like Anakin used to get when he was plagued by nightmares, the boy probably wasn't sleeping well.

The funeral was soon finished and many of the Jedi slowly walked out, Anakin stayed till he was one of the last, Kylan hadnt moved at all from the spot, still staring at the slowly dying flames. Anakin was about to go over to the boy when the healer Bant put a hand on the younger boys shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts, the boy looked around briefly and locked eyes with Anakin and an emotion passed through those eyes that Anakin couldn't quite place, but it made him make a decision.

He exited the hall and approached Obi Wan with a look of determination on his face.

"Il do it, Il take him as my apprentice"

_The next day..._

Anakin was packing his things from his and Obi Wans shared quarters, he was entitled to have his own (and would soon have quarters with someone else) but they hadnt seen the need since Anakin and Obi Wan went on so many missions together anyway. Not only that but Obi Wan was the only true friend that Anakin had ever known, his master and brother in arms. The unstoppable team, and now he would be moving quarters which will mean seeing him less. Anakin knew these where signs of his strong attachment to Obi Wan that he just couldn't seem to get rid off, but he didn't care, he already knew he would never be a perfect Jedi.

Anakin felt like his world had been sent spinning. He wanted to help but how was he supposed to teach a padawan about controlling emotions when he could barely control his own? How was he supposed to look after this padawan and teach them the code when he barely agreed with the code himself?

"I can sense your unease Anakin" Obi Wan said, stood in the doorway of Anakin's soon to be old room.

"I am a little master, I am determined to help this boy but how am I supposed to teach him to be a model Jedi when I'm not one myself?"

"Ive told you I have confidence in you Anakin, you will be a good teacher and I will help whenever you need me too" Obi Wan was trying to soothe him, I must really be broadcasting my emotions Anakin thought.

"I just don't think I have all of the answers that he might need of me" Anakin couldn't stop the slight rising of his voice from panic.

"No master does feel that way with their first apprentice, I certainly didn't, in fact I felt I didn't the whole way through training you" he said jokingly.

Anakin quickly set to packing the last of his things. The room he had lived and grown up in since he was 9 years old looked strange now, emptier.

The door to the apartment buzzed and Anakin heard Obi Wan go and answer it, it would seem his new padawan had arrived, Anakin stepped out his old room and his eyes instantly focused on the 15 year old boy that looked out of place in the apartment, Anakin looked into those expressive blue eyes, He felt like he could see all the swirling emotions in those eyes even if he couldn't sense them in the force already. Anxiety, stress, and a lingering sense of mourning and betrayal all combined inside this one person, teetering on the brink of the dark side. Anakin recalled that he had been there himself and that in itself made him want to help this boy.

"Um...master?" A voice snapped Anakin back to the present, he realised he must have just been staring at his new apprentice for a few moments while lost in his thoughts. The word master felt foreign to both of them in this new context.

"Yes uh, sorry about that padawan"

Anakin, while still nervous felt more determined to be a good master to Kylan, the boy he was looking at now was not the smiley boy that radiated light that he had met just over 4 years ago. Anakin said a sort of goodbye to Obi Wan and was then led to their new quarters, luckily it wasn't to far away and the walk only lasted about 10 minutes. They where soon left on their own and neither seemed to know what to say to each other, Anakin settled for examining the new quarters. It was a very similar layout to his old quarters but everything just seemed...new, just like this whole situation.

"Maybe we should, um, start unpacking"

"Yea...i guess so".

Kylan picked up his boxes of things and took them to the slightly smaller room, Anakin went to what was always classed as the master room and set his boxes down, he spent a little while unpacking before he realised he couldn't hear anything from Kylans room. He internally debated going in there for a few minutes before making his way to the door, he knocked on the door but got no reply so he opened the door slowly. The boxes were on the floor and had not been touched at all, Kylan was sat on the bed looking out the big window at the bustling life of Coruscant. Since his apprentice didn't acknowledge him Anakin slowly made his way over to the bed and sat down next to him, again neither of them spoke for awhile, when the boy wanted to talk Anakin figured that he would. He did.

"This makes it feel final" he said, barely above a whisper.

"I understand" Anakin replied simply.

"How could you? How could you possibly understand what...this, feels like" he snapped, suddenly not so quiet.

"I dont understand exactly what your going through, but I know what loss feels like, I know how much it hurts" Anakin said sincerely.

"How did you deal with it?" He turns to look at Anakin for the first time since he entered the room.

Anakin puts his hand on Kylan's shoulder lightly in what he hoped was a reassuring gesture. "Just one step at a time, first how about I make us some food? And we can work on step two after that?"

The younger boy just nods in response.

* * *

**So theres chapter 1!** **Please review and subscribe if you have liked it or have anything to say! Constructive criticism always welcome!**


End file.
